Forever Lovers Forever Friends
by Oona4
Summary: Vampire Edward Masen out hunting one night he comes across his destiny. She isn't what he expected, isn't even what he thought he was looking for but she is exactly what he needs. Only problem she is human the last thing she needs is someone worrying about her. Worrying about her is just what he must do that and protect, love and cherish if she'll let him.
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission.

Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

**Forever Lovers Forever Friends**

By Oona 4

Banner by Deebelle OneFic

Any mistakes are mine. This Edward is my Edward with his rules and his discipline, if that bothers you please read a different story. There will be funny times too.

Summary:

Vampire Edward Masen out hunting one night he comes across his destiny. She isn't what he expected, isn't even what he thought he was looking for but she is exactly what he needs. Only problem she is human the last thing she needs is someone worrying about her. Worrying about her is just what he must do that and protect, love and cherish if she'll let him.

Prologue:

Edward Masen was changed into a Vampire 150 years ago at age 24. Separated from his sire he had been a loner for 50 years then came across two brothers fleeing Maria. They become brothers still he is usually alone. It took years but his control around humans is almost perfect. He has lived many lives. The only thing missing is a mate. She has never appeared even though he has never stopped looking for her. After years in Chicago as a doctor he has resettled in the North West finding an average size town near a large city.

**Chapter One: **

BPOV:

Damn this old truck, now when I need it the most it decides to die on me. Grabbing my bags, purse, keys, I pull my rain jacket over my coat. After throwing on a ball cap I stuff everything I can into my purse, duffle bag, and backpack. Flashlight too along with an umbrella I start walking towards where I hope to find a diner, or someplace to sit and think of what to do next.

Walking in the pouring rain slows me up, but doesn't deter me from getting out of dodge as they say. She made it clear, she's his wife, I'm just the daughter 18, and old enough to _hit the_ _road_ and my dad sat there and never said a word to me or for me. Well let him keep her, she's a witch they deserve each other.

I just wish my wreck of a truck would have gotten me miles from here. Glad I emptied my account yesterday, also grabbed my mom's jewelry out of his nightstand. She isn't wearing my mom's ring or pearls. I'm just sorry she got my grandmother's china. Hearing the first sign of a car coming I slow down maybe I can get a ride to wherever. Anything is better than drowning in this rain.

EPOV:

Had a great hunt tonight, animals are okay humans are better esp. the criminals but _when in Rome_, animals it is, for awhile. Does it ever stop raining here? I see movement up ahead someone is walking this narrow road at 1am.

Passing I see it's a girl, so I slow put on the flashers get out to see if she needs help. A poor little drowned rat that just might be pretty comes along side.

"Hello can I give you a lift it's awful out tonight?" she blushes, nods at me as I open her door. Getting in on my side I turn up the heater, turn down the music, smile, and ask her name "Bella" ok she doesn't want to talk but I do so to bad.

"Where to Bella?"

"Doesn't matter anywhere away from back there" intrigued I let that sit in the air for a while. "Do you have a place for tonight Bella?"

"No I don't, but a bus stop will do thanks" so I head to my log cabin, she is not sitting at the bus stop in the pouring rain.

After a while she asks where I'm going after all.

"Well little girl I think you need some hot food and a bed to rest in, so I'm heading to my place, and in the morning I'll take you to your bus" she starts to get upset, but I stop that nonsense right there.

"Young lady it's now 2 am there are no buses, no diners open. I have a new log cabin twenty more minutes from here. It's not fancy but it is warm and dry. Now I'm taking you there, you will be safe with me don't worry" Looking at me she decides I am, sits back and closes her eyes. Pulling up outside I gently wake her "Bella we are here honey" She rubs her eyes looks around opens the door steps out runs up to the porch.

BPOV:

A warm bed, hot food with a handsome man isn't all bad. So I close my eyes trying to forget the horrid scene at my old home. He wakes me in front of a nice two story log home. In the morning I bet it will be beautiful. Walking in behind him, he flips the lights oh golly what a lovely place.

I set my wet bag down I see he has brought my other one in as well. Turning he takes my rain cover, coat, and hat hanging them on a peg rack alongside his.

He takes my hand leads me to the kitchen bar motions for me to sit, gets out soup, crackers, start's the coffee pot.

'Bella dear do you like soup?"

"Yes I do, but you don't have to do that I'll be fine"

"Nonsense"

"Excuse me can I know your name please?"

'Oh sorry it's Edward"

He points out the toilet, and I make a trip there, washing my face, towel drying my hair. I return to find the soup is done, also toast, coffee and orange juice. I eat like I'm starving which in a way I am. She wouldn't let me in the kitchen or eat food the last three days.

"Okay little girl, here is what is going to happen tonight" I gulp looking at him.

"My guest room is upstairs, has its own bath so take a hot one climb into bed and sleep as long as you like. I'm beat so no early getting up alright" I nod.

If you need me, knock on my door, we'll have breakfast together when we are both up" Somehow I knew I was safe but also there was a tone in his voice that told me, _do as I say._

So I did. He carried my bags upstairs for me, smiled kissed my cheek "Sleep well little love" then went in the room across the hall. I kicked off my shoes, pulled off most of my wet clothes, fell into the warm bed.

EPOV:

I heard her fall on the bed I waited 15 minutes, went in pulled her remaining clothes off most were still wet. Leaving her in panties and I found ate shirt in her duffle. Then I covered her with an extra blanket kissed her sweet face before turning off the light.

So this is what finding a mate feels like? Confusing if you ask me, but nothing has been simple since I came to this life. So many things I want to do. Love her, shake the tar out of her for being alone on a road at 2am, plus wrap her in bubble wrap. And we are not even talking about the making love part of it. That alone has my head spinning.

Taking her things downstairs I start a load of wash. Glad I keep food here after all. I can eat some things but most has to be brought back up which is unpleasant. I can drink coffee, whiskey, tea, broths and eat very rare meats and eggs. Now what do we have for breakfast for my sweet girl? Finding enough I sit at the breakfast bar take out a tablet and begin to plan. She is going to need clothes, toiletries, food, plus whatever she likes to do, read, listen to music etc. How do I get her to want me, can I truly make her mine, take away her life now, give her one like me?

This hurts so much, I'm already falling for her, and the mating pull is extreme. I don't think I can ever leave her now. I couldn't bear it. A life with her how I have longed for that never to be alone again, still she might have her own plans that don't include me.

After several hours I return upstairs hearing nothing but her soft tiny snores, making me smile. I silently enter her room, sitting down near her to just look at the beauty I thought was a drowned rat the night before, how silly of me. Putting her now clean and dry clothes on the chair beside the bed I go to my room.

She'll be awake soon I can hear her heart beats change, so taking a shower slipping on jeans, long sleeve tee I go down start the coffee. Putting together a breakfast casserole of this and that all I have to do now is wait, for my darling to come down so we can get to know each other. I do so hope she will like me too.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

Lemons within this chapter

**Chapter Two:**

BPOV:

Waking up in a warm bed, smelling the most wonderful food cooking downstairs I sit up stretch looking around for the first time. A small but nice room, plain pine furniture, bed, chair with cushions, chest of drawers night table.

Wandering into the bathroom, shower tub combination with a pretty curtain. Countertops are lovely granite in deep green tones. The entire guest room bath is in deep green, burgundy, and soft tan. The floor is wooden planks with area rug under the bed. I find a new toothbrush, paste, deodorant, shampoo and bath wash sitting on the counter. After a wonderful shower I see my clothes clean and folded on the chair.

He didn't have to do that but it was so nice of him. I dress in a long sleeve tee, jeans, and dry tennis shoes.

Pulling my hair into a pony tail I head downstairs. At the bottom I see my hero Edward fussing in the kitchen putting a lovely casserole on the stove top. I get there as he reaches for plates. "Can I help?"

'Yes thanks" he smiles pulls out two glasses, as I set the breakfast bar for two.

"Oh my Edward this is awesome!" after one bite I want to marry him. He looks at me smiles "Bella dear I'm glad it's easy to make" We eat in silence, me more than him but he doesn't seem to mind me eating like this in fact it pleases him.

"Edward let me wash up you cooked" Under protest I win.

Standing there in this nice kitchen, just the right size for two people with the best appliances, black and top of the line I let myself dream of it being mine. The cabinets are pine lightly stained so you can enjoy the colors in the wood. Black hardware, the counter tops are granite but black with golden tones swirled in it. The floor is wood, stained to match the cabinets. I love it all it needs are pretty dishes, a stand mixer, and cookbooks.

Can't believe I feel this way never wanted a kitchen before. When I finish drying everything I open the cupboards to put it all away. Turning around he is there watching me with a look of such sweetness on his face I reach up draw his face to me kiss him soundly.

At first he doesn't respond it's almost like he's in shock. Then all at once he puts himself into it, grabbing my bottom he lifts me up walking to the front door he presses me there. By now I have my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck. Coming up for air I stare at my sweet man because that is what he is "my man" somehow I know this deep inside me. Something is tingling inside me. Like my very veins are on fire, when I look up into his eyes, I swear I know I have come home. After a few more heated kisses he pauses looking into my eyes.

"Bella darling I can't wait much longer do you want me too? I know this is too fast and you are too young but oh heavens I want you so badly."

"Yes Edward, please I have never wanted any man before I need you please. And I'm not too young I'm 18" with that he walks us upstairs me still around his body.

Entering his bedroom he kicks off his shoes, pulls off mine drops them to the floor. Sitting me on the bed he undresses me then himself, yet I feel no fear at all.

"Baby once we do this you are mine, you must understand this MINE!" He said that last part so fiercely I was startled I'll admit. I swear I heard a low growl.

Confused I stare at him "Edward do you mean marriage?" Could I marry him, my parent's marriage was a joke. Do I want to take the chance? My body screams yes he is the one which I don't fully understand but I need him like I need air. So yes I can and will marry him.

"Yes and more baby it's all the way, marriage, mate, or nothing. Plus you must agree to live our rules" wanting him so badly my body is aching, and knowing that if I do this here and now we put a seal on something bigger than I can ever imagine. I pause then looking at him my heart tells me to say yes.

"Yes Edward, please make me yours" with that we are on the bed in no time. Cool kisses rein all over me but instead of chilling me they make my body burn. A trial of heat follows his lips. I am writhing and pulling at his hair while he keeps the fire going on my breasts and stomach.

"Edward" I finally get out even then it sounded strained.

"What Angel, what do you want?" He never stopped touching me, now he was stretching me with two fingers, and I was almost flying off the bed.

"Please Edward I can't…." Unable to respond as my first ever orgasm ran through me like a freight train. Coming down from that I feel him kneeling between my legs. I manage to look into his eyes as he lines us up and touches me once more. Satisfied with what he finds "Are you sure my love?"

"Yes please Edward" I say so softly it's a wonder he heard me.

Then slowly he inches inside me and looking into my eyes then locking us in the deepest kiss yet. He plunges in and for a minute all I feel is pain but then I become aware he is not moving at all. Waiting I guess to see if I will start screaming or not. I opt to not and after a couple of moves to see if it will hurt again. I push up against him and at the same time with my heels I urge him deeper. Both of us come together this time and I can't believe I just had sex with this glorious man. When my heart has returned to a normal beat he relaxes and we look at each other again.

"Edward oh my wow!" was all I could manage.

"My Bella, my darling girl" With that he is up and into the bathroom. I hear the tub filling then he is there with a warm washcloth. Cleaning me as I try to stop him, embarrassed to death by this but so awed by his tenderness.

"Isabella you will stop this nonsense, we are mated there will be no secrets darling ever. Now let me care for my girl. We'll take a bath and then rest for awhile alright?"

"Yes Edward sounds nice. Please can we change the sheets too?" I could feel my face flaming at that.

"Of course we will, you go use the bathroom and I'll be right there" I got up and ran to the bathroom, closing the door while I did use the toilet. Then I turned off the water after testing to see it wasn't too hot. Bubbles and the smell of cranberries made me want to stay in it forever. He came in just as I was stepping in the tub. He whisked me up and sat down placing me between his legs. The hot water stung but after a few minutes almost all the pain was gone. When I at last relaxed he began to wash me. Then I washed him and we did each other's hair.

Getting out first, he wrapped a towel around his waist, and then helped me out wrapping a large bath towel around me and another on my hair. Using the hair towel I dried my hair and then my body. He had been towel drying his hair. Pointing to a drawer I opened it and found a new toothbrush and his and toothpaste. We acted like a married couple flirting while we finished our teeth and drying off.

"Bella, give me the towel baby" I did even though I was now naked again.

He dropped his towel in the hamper right next to mine. Taking my hand he led me to his closet and the built in dresser. Pulling out a tee shirt for me and sleep pants for him he deemed us ready to rest awhile as he called it. His shirt hung to my thighs so I felt covered enough and just smiled at him as we slipped into bed now remade with different sheets.

"Hey I was going to help do that" I pouted at him

Kissing my cheek "Next time love, I already have them in the washer"

We settled with me spooning against him.

"Edward never in a million years, reading all the love stories on this planet would I have dreamt this could be like it is. Is it always like this, this feeling of belonging at last?'  
"Isabella I wouldn't know it's new to me too. But I too feel the belonging as well"

I dozed for awhile only to be awakened by my lover and his magic fingers. Soon I'm screaming his name as we come again and again. He has been talking to me saying such sweet things but really I can only feel the depth of our love here. The commitment we just made, even I know it's more than what other couples agree to. This man is something other than human. As we lay still joined I feel him still throbbing, filling me with himself.

He has turned us so I'm on top this time looking into his lovely Amber eyes.

"Edward oh Edward" I get out as my body thrums with each spurt he's still filling me with.

"My darling girl, my little love" he has tears running down his face, well we both do. Finally he is spent, and I collapse on his chest, as he runs his fingers through my hair.

"Darling take another bath with me, I want to talk to you" we lay for a few more minutes getting our bearings right again, and then in one of his superman moves we are both in the bathroom standing there in an embrace.

"My Bella you are mine now baby there is no going back darling" Still in awe of our lovemaking I push myself into his body "Yes Edward I know that". The tub is filled like he wants it, picking me up steps in sits down turning me so I'm facing away from him my back to his front just like before.

"Darling, listen to me, I know this will be hard to hear but you need to know it all"

"Ok Edward"

"I'm not human anymore, don't be afraid, baby please"

"I'm not afraid of you Edward, I know something is different about you" seeing that I'm not running yet he continues his story.

"150 years ago I was riding my horse as I did every day, when I was attacked by a Vampire. He drug me off into the woods three days later I woke to this life, he left me one week later"

By now I'm facing him so I can see his face as he tells me his story.

"So after being a savage for about ten years I ran as far from humans as I could. After starving for weeks I pounced on a bear, it worked, you can live off animals. Stayed away from people for two years, deciding how I wanted to live.

Then I slowly introduced humans into my routine. After awhile I could go to school, I have many degrees even was a chef once" He took a break looking at me, I guess he wanted to be sure I wasn't freaking out.

'Go on honey I want to know" I said to him.

Smiling he continued "I usually eat only animals but if I ever came across a killer or child molester hurting someone I end them. So yes I have killed people, but only criminals and not often anymore. I like living near humans blending in going to college, or working as a doctor whatever. After five years or so I move on"

EPOV:

So now I have told her what I am. Amazingly she is still in the tub with me, still looking at me with love in her eyes. Humbled that's the only word to describe it I'm humbled by her.

'Bella is that short for something?"

'Yes Isabella but I prefer Bella, Isabella always makes me feel naughty"

Oh that's good to know I will file that away for later.

"Darling girl say something you're making me worry here" she picks up the washcloth soaps it up and begins to wash my legs, gently working her way to me, now on her knees leaning into me I grab her kissing her with all I have.

'Edward I think I love you. You won't leave me alone will you?"

"No my little love I can't ever leave you again, we're mated baby, in Vampire law we are married now" gasping she stares at me "No wedding?"

"Bella if you want a wedding we will have one. In fact I insist, I want to be tied to you in every way"

"Oh Edward" she throws herself at me splashing water everywhere. We finish washing each other, getting out drying each other off by now we are ready for another round but this time we'll be mating.

"Isabella" I whisper causing her to shiver "We are going to mate now, it's more intense than making love darling" nodding she comes to me allowing me to take over for this.

Mating is done in threes. The first time we are frantic just getting it done not much difference than the first time we made love, the second time I make it go slower, still she can feel the difference I get bigger as we go, hitting places rarely touched by human loving. We come together crying each other's names. Resting just cuddling for a while I feel the need again this time it's the real deal. As soon as we are joined I expand not sure she won't rip but she makes no sound to indicate pain so I continue, turning her onto her knees bigger than I have ever been before. Since we were both virgins I can only compare to today's events. Trying to not hurt her, but still needing to get as close as I can, we are almost one body moving as one. I bite her shoulder but inject no venom, sealing the bite as she clamps down on me it sends me into the mating with a vengeance. It takes me twenty minutes just to stop filling her with a mixture of sperm and venom, by now she is writhing deep in the throes of passion. I have not stopped growling for at least fifteen minutes. Finally spent we collapse on the bed still joined breathing like we just ran a derby.

"Baby you alright?"

"Edward that was mind blowing I have no other words". Well if that didn't make me feel like a king, nothing would.

I pull out getting a warm washcloth cleaning her than me I pull her to my side, cuddling my mate at last. Holding her while she sleeps again. Bliss I now understand what that word really means.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

Warning: Spanking in this chapter.

**Chapter Three:**

BPOV:

If that is what our love life will be I'm one lucky lady! Sighing I fall asleep in his arms, waking later its dark out, but he is still there naked with me. 'Edward darling I love you" I say sleepily "I love you my angel" we stare at each other.

'Come darling its cold in here let's get you some food too" pulling on soft sleep pants and a tee no panties which he noticed the stinker. I follow him, he's in pants and tee too to the kitchen. He lights a fire, I raid the fridge, and coming away with a sandwich smiling happily we sit down on the sofa. This is a nice room I love this cabin.

"Edward I love your home"

"Bella it's our home now"

"You mean that?"

"Baby what have we been saying to each other?"

"Oh right, I just was afraid it was sex talk not real talk" gads he gets so mad, puts my plate on the coffee table turns me to look at him "Isabella! If you ever say what I tell you while mating is only sex talk I will spank you so fast"

'What?" I screech at him.

"You heard me darling"

"Really you would"

"Try it" gulping I look at my hands afraid he will get madder at me. Pulling my face up to look at him he scolds me "Little girl we have not had the time to talk about anything else yet but you are my mate darling not my sex toy!"

"I'm sorry Edward"

"Bella I mean it that sexy bottom of yours is going to learn our ways I fear very soon"

'What ways?"

'The Vampire ways between mates sweetie" he kisses me hands me back my lunch smirking at me because I'm in shock. 'Edward you are serious you'd spank me for real?"

'Baby a lot of Vampires whip their mates, bite them 100s of times scaring them for life, but a few of us the civilized ones do not, we use the old fashioned vampire discipline method. Our angels are well taken care of, loved for eternity, allowed to do almost anything they want. But they are held accountable for their actions, and their sires spank their naughty bottoms until they understand to be good mates simple as that. If you need it then you get it if not you don't"

"I see"

'Darling I hope you do" kissing me until I need to breathe then pointing to my lunch "Eat baby you must be hungry'

EPOV:

Now I didn't mean to blurt that out like that but now she knows. I still need to tell her my rules and our vampire rules too. After she eats, we'll go there, but right now she needs to think about what I just told her. Besides she has not told me a thing about her and that I need to know. She is everything I need but didn't know I did. She finishes eating cleans up her mess then returns to me on the sofa by now I have a nice fire going it's very cozy in here. "Bella darling I have rules as do the vampires in general you must learn these to be my mate" pulling her unto my lap I tell her

"#1 you must never tell our secret this is the #1 rule for Vampires. I broke by telling you the only thing that will keep me from being killed is you're my mate and will be joining me soon" she is surprised by that but says nothing.

"#2 you must not make a spectacle of yourself ever!

#3 this is mine as are the next few, I'm the alpha remember that one.

#4 never put you in danger ever.

#5 no other male touches you ever. You are mine darling the only exception are my brothers. #6 you never disrespect me.

All these will get your bottom spanked so fast you won't believe it. There will be others as we go along. Now do you understand these rules?"

"Edward I don't like being ordered about"

'Then be a good girl and you won't be" we fall into silence just snuggling together for hours. It begins to snow. Isabella I must know if you agree to my rules and my family rules. If not we can't be baby, I'll look after you, but not the way I long to".

"I agree Edward but, I do still not like it all" She was not happy with me but I told her the truth.

'Baby tell me what's going on with you I need to know"

Sighing like she was going to die she began "my mom died when I was little, dad was the chief of police in a small town 60 miles from here. We were never close he loved my mom and I was part of the package that's all. Two years ago he began to date a lady from the local reservation six months ago they married. She was nice to me until they married then she started pushing me out the door. I stayed to finish school.

Three days ago it blew up for days she had not let me eat unless dad was there then accused me stealing money, everything she could think of. Over dinner she started again, I called her a liar, then he slapped me and she opened the door told me to get out; it was her home, and not mine anymore. I was born in that house.

So after running upstairs to get what I could, I grabbed my mom's jewelry from his night stand. But what kills me is I had to leave my grandmother's china. Edward she left that to me. I want it. Anyway I ran to my truck, my dad never said a word, I got in the damn thing drove until it died about 40 minutes before you rescued me, and it's still along the road".

I sat there fuming how could they throw a daughter out in the pouring rain? Well about her dishes, she will be getting those back. Asking her where she lived she told me about the town, the Indian's there how they believe they turn into wolves Interesting indeed. After she had talked herself out I carried her upstairs to our room. She was asleep in minutes.

I called a tow truck company, they agreed to pick up the truck bring it here. I'll stow it in the garage out back. I want nothing to tell that jerk where she is. As for the dishes, well we'll just have to go and get them when they are at work, since both work on the Reservation now that her dad retired. When I returned to our room she was awake looking around for me. 'I'm here baby don't worry" dropping my clothes I slid in alongside her holding my darling for the night.

BPOV:

I woke in our room to a beautiful day, my love was beside me smiling at me "morning baby doll' 'morning Eddie" he jumped at that but then told me 'only you can ever call me that and only when we are alone" 'Ok honey" I sighed then I looked around his room no our room. In the daylight, it looked so different than last night.

(Our Room) (Whirlpool)

The master tub was on the other side of the fireplace, with a window overlooking the forest behind the house. I love this place, like a honeymoon cottage at least it is for me. I never saw the the tub, was behind the fireplace overlooking the woods.

How lucky was I Edward found me instead of one of those boys who think they own me, because my dad told them I was up for being married off? Growls fill the air, Edward is furious why?

"He told them what?"

"Oh crap did I say that our loud?"

'Yes you did and you didn't tell me that last night!" before I could blink I'm getting spanked over his knees OWEEE is all I can say. "Another rule: Never withhold stuff from me again!"

"I promise" but he keeps spanking me. "Eddie!" I yell he stops finally.

"I didn't remember Edward I'm sorry" crying by now I'm wiping my eyes with my hands.

"Bella, what else?" I'm still over his lap, my sleep pants down to my knees, with my butt on fire.

"He told the boys I was up for marriage, he needed the house for his new family, I wasn't much, but one of them might make something of me. One of them is stuck on me, he's an arrogant jerk who tried to rape me before but no one believed me" Now I'm off his lap, he is standing in front of me looking at my body "did he hurt you baby?"

"Just some bruises Edward, but my dad just said I got them falling, I do that a lot" Edward was hugging me, pulling my pants up after making me look at my bottom in our mirror "this is nothing baby a real spanking will be red not pink" gads that's something to look forward to NOT!

I can't believe how angry my Eddie is right now, lucky not at me. Still tender to sit but I do as he told me to sit. He's on the cell phone, guess he does have a "brother" or two out there Peter and Jasper as far as I can tell. They live not too far away, and like him do both diets, blend in, and have mates already they rescued too. Hanging up he looks at me "darling get dressed our family is coming we are going for a ride"

'Edward you said you were alone"

'Baby I was then 100 years ago I met two brothers fleeing a monster Vampire who we three killed together after that we are brothers. We shared a "makers bite" painful, but made us venom brothers, Peter and Jasper are real brothers, and we are as close as any can be. I live alone usually but we have lived together.

Now that you are here we will be getting closer together. They will help me with your first year as I helped them with their mates. Baby they have the same rules I do their mates get spanked too" Well wasn't that a happy piece of news, more spank happy Vampires! Getting dressed I head downstairs. I see a pickup truck pulling up.

EPOV:

I called my brothers telling them about the wolves, Bella's dad, the china, everything really. They were thrilled we are mates, been worried about me for decade's silly guys. I love them so much we are a family. Peter then Jasper come in hug my Bella then me, we sit while she gets her shoes on then we pile in Peter's truck 'The girls are home getting it ready for you two to visit they are excited to meet our Bella" Jasper says with a smile. Bella just blushes shyly. I wink at them. We decided to just go to her house, come through the woods, get the things that are hers, go and never come back. We find a good spot to park near a few hunters' trucks; good no one will pay us any mind.

As soon as we are far from humans I put Bella on my back and we take off. She is a little dizzy but uses her key, we soon have her china packed in boxes she had for it in her closet. We see they have already started redoing her room for someone else. She gets what she left behind, we leave. Getting in the truck all is well for about 20 minutes when huge wolf steps out into the road. We stop but don't get out. The wolf runs into the woods returns in cutoffs stomping up to the truck. "Isabella, get out of that truck now!" She grabs my hand, rolls down the back window "Paul you ass go away I no longer live here I just got my things, now leave me alone!"

"You are mine your dad gave you to me two days ago if I could find you, so get out now!" that's it I'm out in a flash "She is my wife now you idiot, we are mated she will never be here again"

'A vampire Bella, you mated with a Vampire!"

'Yes I did and I am so blow away Paul!"

"He comes at me but Jasper is there too we send him into a tree"

"She's dead to you boy remember that" we get in and drive away but I see him in wolf form running behind us howling as he goes. Damn them we go a different route losing them at last. She has been crying the entire time. "Baby, come here" I hold her as we drive

"I hate him Edward I hate them all"

"We know baby we'll keep you safe'

'As if I want to make love to a dog, yuck…" we laugh so hard at that. I kiss her nose "you better not baby I mean it" she smiles at me then.

Getting back to the cabin, it's too late to go to The Whitlock ranch so while Bella sleeps we close the house up for winter. I bring all our bags down, leaving her clothes for tomorrow. "Edward is that all she has?"

'Yes she had nothing living with them. I have only had her three days now her crappy truck is out back in the garage"

"Alice will be thrilled" we all laugh as if Ali needed an excuse to shop. I wake her very early we take a hot shower, add a loving session, and then get dressed. Coming downstairs she sees it all boarded up, I turn off the water heater. Then we go.

"Edward, will we come home again?"

'Yes baby, but not for awhile, it's safer in numbers since we are unsure of the wolves just now" She cried because I had to leave my home for her.

"Whispering to her as I lift her up to my face "You want another spanking baby girl?"

'Nooo Eddie"

'Then never say I am losing something because of you never I mean it"

Putting her down I swat her bottom hard. 'Oweee" she exclaims. Smirking at her I grab her hand we walk out to the truck that is now pulling my car.

Peter looks at me raises an eyebrow I stare back at him, he nods gets in we go. "Edward my brother I'm amazed' is all he says. Jasper burst into laughter. Bella wisely says nothing but I know she is amused.

I rub her bottom a little while we sit side by side. She looks at me shyly.

'Love this baby I really do" blushes like I knew she would. Driving for a few hours we stop for her to eat and 'potty" as she called it. She is so darn cute.

When we pull in to their beautiful ranch so deep in the forest it can't be seen unless you know it's there. Alice and Charlotte are waiting on the porch smiling at us. Opening the door they grab Bella hugging her 'Welcome sister" she cries and hugs them back. The three of us boys just stare at them overwhelmed at the love we see in front of us.

Leading her in and up the stairs they show her our rooms, a master bedroom, full bath, and sitting room with my piano and bookcases. Bella squeals when she sees the books.

"Edward I love this!" cool well good for me. They leave us to unpack with strict orders to hurry downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

**Chapter Four:**

"Baby here let's unpack" she is awed by my closet. It doesn't take long to get it all in. She has nothing but that will change soon. Walking out to our room I pull her unto my lap sitting in our big recliner 'Darling I'm so proud of you" I kiss her tenderly.

'Edward I love them already will we be here for awhile I feel at home"

'Darling this is my main home where I always come back too, yes we can stay here and use the cabin for romantic retreats if you want" she is beaming at me,

"Yes please". I hold her for a few minutes just loving having her in my arms again.

"Sweetie Pie lets go down and face the music" laughing we descend the stairs.

Bella tells them everything she told me, they are as appalled as I am. Charlotte goes into the dining room, dragging Bella 'Where is your China sister?" 'Out in the truck Peter answered. Alice and Jasper get the two boxes.

"This cabinet has been waiting for you Bella" Charlotte took out the glasses there, putting them underneath in the cupboard. After 30 minutes where the girls decided the best way to display the very old very pretty china. It was done. "Edward sweetheart come see honey'" I came like a good husband should.

'Oh darling look how pretty it is on display".

"Thanks girls you have made her so happy".

BPOV:

I love my new family. They didn't have to put my dishes up but they do look good there. Then they went through the other things I brought. From my mom I had two photos of me as a child with her. Jasper added these to the family ones already up. Alice conjured up two black frames from somewhere.

I also had my great grandmother's quilt in a huge Ziploc bag. Charlotte a quilter took it next thing I knew it was hanging in our bedroom from a quilt rack across from our bed. So I can see it every day but the sun can't fade it. Made me cry but they just hugged me. I added my few worn books to Edward's shelves. That left just a few little things like a stuffed cat Edward put on our bed, so sweet of him, my grandmothers wedding dress Alice took to put in her hope chest until Edward buys me one. Then Alice saw my clothes, the screech was deafening.

"You are shopping missy she tells me" stomping her foot. Edward told me later "if I ever stomp my foot like that at him I won't sit for days"

"Understood" was all I could squeak out.

CPOV:

Our Edward mated awesome news. We love her she's perfect for us. I can already see the worry lines leaving his face we love him so. Now maybe he'll stay home with us like we have always wanted him too. Yes she needs clothes, golly she has nothing. So it's a trip tonight to the mall for us all. Edward will just have to suck it up if he doesn't want to share her yet. I heard what he told her after Alice did her foot stomp he is just like his brothers you wouldn't know they were not really brothers by blood they do everything alike even spanking I guess. Peter hates that too. Well they are ours and we love them anyway.

Edward had to practically drag her out tonight. "I hate it" she screams as he carries her over his shoulder swatting her bottom as they walk to the truck. "Too bad daddy says we are going" he yelled back. Oh they are going to liven up our lives for sure. Peter is biting his cheek to keep from laughing. Jasper is smiling so widely but he swatted Alice telling her to let Edward lead how this goes tonight not her pushing Bella. I look demurely at Peter and get in back with Edward and Bella. Alice is in the middle up front. I take Bella's hand she looks at me then smiles. "Bella let us help you sister you do need more clothes plus a better coat darling" she sighs 'But I don't have any money well not much"

Edward looks at her "Sweetheart I'm buying tonight I'm your mate baby"

"How can I ever pay you back honey?" to keep him from heading the way I see him going I butt in "Bella our daddy's are rich enough to buy us what we need, don't worry he won't let you break the bank" Edward was pleased with that and calmed down.

"Charlotte you sure, this might cost $500.00" keeping a straight face I nod,

'Yes we know Peter had to buy me everything even shampoo, was way over that but he didn't care sister neither will Edward. But if you fight us on this, you'll get your butt spanked I can promise you that" she gasped

"Really?"

'Oh baby I can promise that" Edward stated in a tone not to mess with.

So we drove the rest of the way in silence but she never let go of my hand which I loved. She was leaning on her mate looking out the front window "No heels I mean it, my foot was badly broken so no heels" Alice was going to protest but Jasper stopped her.

Also I won't I mean it so don't try it go into a store that charges 1000 dollars for undies. I'll scream the place down" we were all going to laugh but Edward was torn between pride and anger. "Okay little girl, but know this you will buy what you need or I'll buy it"

"Edward I'll buy stuff just not ridiculous "butt" floss" Edward laughed so hard "you win this round baby" we had arrived.

APOV:

I thought we would die laughing listening to them spar on the way here. I hate being hogtied by Jasper, but I guess this first time we'll let Edward take her shopping. I'll see what she likes and doesn't so next time I get to be the leader. Jasper never hated my foot stomping in fact it has been the start of some amazing sexy times, but guess Edward is different. Bella is a treasure we all know it he couldn't have gotten a better mate. Oh we're here now to see what she likes or not.

BPOV:

Edward worries me never know what will start him off. Oh here we are I feel like a lamb to the slaughter. We park going in holding hands. I see my favorite jeans place but Edward says they don't last he leads me to one I never could afford before "before we go in Eddie" I whisper to him "Please tell me we have enough money" He leads me to the bench while the others go in "Honey I have over 20 million in my banks here much more in Swiss banks" stunned I sit and let this sink in "OK then I would love new jeans" He smiled led me in we bought me 6 pairs here he also got 3 for himself. Then we found a boot store 4 for me 2 for him. The boys ran the bags to the truck, we girls went into a nice but not outrageous lingerie shop, I have 3 items in my basket when Edward catches up with me, and soon it's full. I ask to go to Kohl's he agrees while the others split to go see different things.

"Edward I can shop for myself you go look at music or something you like honey"

"Isabella" he hisses at me

"No honey I just don't want you bored"

"Nope I'm with you tonight" so embarrassed to death I head to ladies lingerie finally getting the kind I like, I have a basket at my feet, dropping pkg.'s into it, he looks at each one making me blush "baby we are mates I want to know what you like so I can get them for you"

"Oh" when I get to bra's same thing there only he likes colors too. Then we go to clothes where I do find four shirts. Alice appears says she found the cutest stuff for me "Wait I want sleep wear from here" Huffing she follows along but Edward likes what I pick out. Then we go to her shop it's nice I must admit plus they have the cutest slippers, pj's and long sleeve tees. So we buy a huge amount there. Shoes are next this will be a major fight I fear.

EPOV:

Alice has been very tame Jasper must have laid down the law. Bella is picking stuff out as long as it's good stuff I don't care. Must say in the truck I was a little surprised by her announcement over lingerie and shoes. She won't be sassing us like too often but I could feel her fear growing the closer she got to the mall. Still I will tell her later daddy wasn't happy.

I love the stuff she has so far. If she is up to it I want to buy our rings and her wedding dress tonight because we are getting married tomorrow if I can pull it all together tonight. We both need to be legal I worry about her dad and those damn dogs ruining our life. She can't be taken from us if we are legal. After Alice's shop I insisted we break up so she can eat at the food court. She practically flies there, a greasy burger and a coke. Silly girl but she is humming as she eats, swinging her leg like a little girl,

"What did they do to my sweetie?"

"OK Baby what's next, you still need a coat and winter gear, plus some dresses and dressy stuff I want to take my darling out nice" Blushing she looks at me

'Edward I have never been out nice as you call it"

"Well darling I love to go so can we buy some pretty things too?" after taking another bite of her awesome burger as she called it "Yes for you but flats Edward"

'Oh I remember baby, by the way don't ever sass me like that again" she blanches good she got my point. "Baby also I have something to ask you when you are done eating" she finishes it.

As we walk along I see a nice jewelry store stopping at the display of wedding rings,

"Darling Bella marry me I love you so much" she stops looking in the window then looks at me "Yes Eddie I will" I twirl her around and in we go. Takes a few minutes before I can get the clerk to bring out the platinum rings "Bella darling look here" she comes over looking with me. I see two I like but wait to see if she does too. Reaching shyly she lightly touches a set very old fashioned but I love it.

"Edward can I try on one like that"

"Yes baby" the clerk checks her size, pulls the matching set out, it looks fantastic on her hand. "Darling do you like that one can you see yourself wearing it years from now?" She tries one more then the first one "Edward which one I like them both" I ask for a man's ring to match they bring a tray, we pick one we both like. Then putting mine on we, hold our hands out side by side with one then the other set for her. The first set is it. "We'll take these please" I tell them.

'While we are here baby can I also buy earrings to match for our wedding and going out nice?" "Oh are you sure, if so yes not too big but yes" Smiling I ask to see platinum earrings I wanted three carats but knew she would fuss so I settle for 1.5 which she liked as soon as she saw them. Happy to have gotten this much with no fight I turn to go "Edward pick something I can give you too for our wedding and to go out nice too"

Well it's only fair so I look in the cases I see both cufflinks and a watch I like telling her to chose she takes a few minutes, then shyly asks to see the watch, makes me try it on "Oh so sexy Edward that's it" I'm on cloud nine. We head out to the mall to finish shopping. She needs a dress too.

BPOV:

I hated coming here but he has been very nice about so far. I need a dress but based on the rings he'll want some puffy thing I will hate. Still maybe I can find something nice but not over the top. The earrings are so pretty the ring is more, just more than I ever imagined I could have. Will take some getting used to but I think Charlottes is similar in size and looks nice not snobby. I shouldn't have yelled at him in the truck but I was terrified of Alice pushing me to the point I run from Eddie.

Although I think he would find me, whip the crap out of me dragging me home. So probably not a good idea, damn him he is staring at me I swear he can see my thoughts. "Honey what's next on your list?" I ask sweetly. He blinks then smiles at me "baby winter gear you will need and a wedding dress" sighing I take his arm "Lead the way daddy" off we go.

EPOV:

She is so right I would beat the "crap" out of her drag her home and change her right then and there. But she wisely knows this, interesting. Yes baby I do read you mind 70% of the time. She loves the earrings now that makes me happy. I should have realized Alice was pushing her. No I don't want a puffy wife baby… "Darling there is a wedding shop let's just look hope they have some nice things I hate the Fofo stuff" I knew she would like that. She beams at me,

"I hoped to wear my grandmothers dress but it's so old and fragile I know we should just get a special bag for antique dresses and store it" She looks sad at this. "Darling maybe we can find a style similar to hers tonight.

'Oh I never thought of that thanks Eddie" Walking in to the bridal shop we go hand in hand as we look at dresses on the rack. A clerk asks what we like,

'My fiancé likes clean lines, no puffy anywhere, something old fashioned if possible"

I get the most beloved look from my darling plus a kiss right then and there. Feel like I just won a joust. Bringing us three to see, as I sit in the padded chair she goes into the dressing room. Hated the first two they looked like hooker dresses. But the third one was better "do you have anything else these just aren't doing it?" She walks into the back room returning with two more, one still in the bag never opened. I hear Bella squeal softly then she appears in a very lovely very old fashioned dress 'baby I love that" 'Me too" she runs back into the dressing room, returns dressed holding the dress like it is a treasure, which for us it is. I don't care what it costs, it's hers. At the checkout, they put it into a wonderful storage safe bag, it reminds me to ask for another one for her grandmother's dress, then wonders of wonders we find her dress is discontinued and on clearance 70% off. Bella almost faints must be my lucky day.


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

Any Mistakes are mine… Enjoy

Chapter Five:

"Are you happy darling?"

"Oh Edward I am thrilled"

"So am I baby girl so am I" we walk out looking for everyone else.

Before we find them I see a dressy shop.

"You promised me a few nice dresses for going out too" Looking like she is about to approach the guillotine we go in.

BPOV:

My dress is awesome! If I could drag my feet and still sit the next day I would but he's right I did say we'd get some go out nice stuff. After getting over the shock of the prices, I finally see 3 dresses 1 long 2 knee length that I wouldn't die of embarrassment going out in. A deep blue, dark rose, and the long one is my favorite purple. Also found a wrap in blue, a jacket in purple tones all swirled on it and for the rose one a lovely rose short cape. He never blinked an eye at any of it. Then looking at dress shoes found ballet slippers for purple and rose, pretty low peep toes in blue. Then I spy white ballet flats covered in pearls, expensive but perfect for our wedding. I look at him with doe eyes, he smirks picks them up adding them to our pile. I hug him saying nothing but hum as I walk along.

"Baby you need a pretty dress purse for going out too" never thought of that

"Where do we find those Edward?"

"I think they have them here, oh yes there they are" walking to the other side of the store we see a good assortment of bags. He finds a pearl studded white one for our wedding I see one beaded in such a way it changes colors in the light, so will go with lots of things also a black one. Now we should be done. "Winter Gear next sweetie" crap we have more to do, coming Edward…

EPOV:

Taking all I have so far out to the truck, I tell her to wait on the bench near where we were. Coming in its empty then I see her looking in a store window. Walking up behind her she has no idea I'm there, what is she staring at so intently. Every other heartbeat is hammering. What's all this about? She moves so she isn't visible to the inside of the store. Peter walks up to me I motion to be quiet pointing to her. He stiffens "Edward I smell wolves" Just as I got a whiff. We silently get right behind her. Then four boys walk out of the store paying no attention to her going the other way. She still is terrified but just before I can say I'm there a middle aged man and woman walk out laughing with two kids in their late teens.

"Dad we love the stuff you have done for us especially the new room for Seth and fixing up her dumpy room for me"

'Oh Leah you know I have always loved you it was a shame your dad kept your mom and me apart all these years. I should have been the real dad for both of you instead of Renee's brat" as they walked the other direction. I caught Bella as she collapsed.

"Peter I will kill that bastard" Peter just nodded, we sat down quickly there was a bench around the corner off the main aisle.

'Bella baby it's daddy I've got you" Sshing her caressing her face she came around

Eddie is that you?" Peter looked at me but I ignored it "Yes darling it's me" she sat up crying "Oh Eddie I saw them, why if he hated me did he keep me I could have lived with moms parents until they died two years ago, they loved me" She was sobbing hard now.

Peter was rubbing her back. The others arrived Charlotte took Peters place while he told them what we saw and heard. Jasper was livid "that jerk, how dare he".

Calming down Bella looked around saw she was surrounded by family who loved her she touched both girls faces then smiled shyly. Looking up at Jasper she held out her hand, he took it kissing her fingers, and then Peter did the same thing. I hugged her tight kissing her face. 'Darling let's get your winter stuff now, and then head home we have happy things to plan tonight" They all looked at me but I shook my head letting them know not now, wait until she is in a better frame of mind. We went in the opposite direction from her hateful old family.

PPOV:

I could happily end that dreadful man, our poor Bella to hear such crap, after all they

had done to her. Well too bad for them she is ours now lock stock and barrel, we'll fight for her, change her, love her for centuries to come. Jasper is just as mad as me I see the gears going in his head, Alice too. My Charlotte has been holding her hand as we walk the mall in search of her winter clothes, they already act like sisters. Edward agrees nodding to me. Alice see's a not over the top shop with cute coats in the window. Bella lights up at once, good she sees something she likes.

EPOV:

Seeing her so devastated I'm torn between hunting him down and beating him up or running with her never to come back anywhere near here. But then I see Charlotte holding her hand as they walk, the way Bella is smiling at her like sisters should. No I could never take this away from her. Alice takes her other hand the three giggle and look into windows as we walk along. Then Alice stops so we all do Bella turns her head smiles, drops their hands goes to the window looking a very pretty winter parka jacket in lilac, purple and white with a hood.

"Ali I love this one let's go in" that alone could have knocked me over. All of us wander in. She tries on three different ones but it's the first one, then Charlotte drags her to the nicer dressy full coats. She is resisting but something said by Alice has her reaching for a Blue one, knee length. "You think so Ali?"

'Oh yes"

"Well I like this one, I thought it would be too casual but your right it would go with a dress"

Oh that is what they are talking about going out nice, good she is finally on board with my needs too. "Bella let's get gloves dressy and fun, I need a fun pair too" Charlotte tells her, we sit and watch them three sisters having fun. My heart is swelling each time I watch them together. "Now little girl" this from Alice shorter than Bella "I insist you get winter boots lined it's very cold here" Bella says "no".

With hands on her hips Alice declares "Don't sass me sister you will get them, or I will pick a pair you hate but tell everyone you love them!"

"You wouldn't dare missy" came Bella's reply

'Watch me" Alice growled out. Charlotte was stunned, she glanced over at us but Jasper held a finger to his lips 'Ignore us we want to see how she handles this" nodding she turns back to the "fighters"

"Bella sister I have a nice warm pair and a play in the snow warm pair"

Oh I like the play idea but girls I hate getting cold and wet" Alice jumped in "Just why you need warm dressy ones, those flats will be ankle deep in snow"

"Ugh" Alice stuck her tongue at Bella. Bella turned red took a deep breath "Ali" she said sweetly then as Alice turned Bella rasp berried her with a "so there stinker" then she walked with Charlotte to look at "good" winter boots, and play ones too. We sat there then burst into laughter "Alice has met her match Jasper"

'I see that"

Following them to the shoe department I see Bella has already picked a "play pair" also purple. Now the dressy ones, she likes two but can't decide, one is knee high lined, the other short but very dressy "Get both darling" I say she jumps a foot

'Edward baby you startled me. 'Sorry love I was looking elsewhere."

"Did you get gloves and some warm hats too?"

'Oh forgot the knitted hats, will do that next" she grabbed my hand as Jasper grabbed the boot boxes. Charlotte handed Peter the coat bags. We found several cute hats to go with her purple themed gear. Now I know what jewelry she might like if she loves purple so much.

Leaving there we pass a jewelry store on our way out. 'Baby look here the entire window is in purple stones" She comes and coos at the display.

"Edward they have tanzanite!"

"Do you like that darling?"

'Never had any just lusted after it after I saw it in a store window once" before I can say a word she tells me in a whisper 'daddy you have spent enough tonight but if Santa were to get me a set of earrings, pendant and ring for my right hand I would be very sweet to him Christmas night" I'm floored she is staring at me with a very seductive look on her face.

'Well if Santa were to buy a certain little girl a tanzanite set of HIS choosing then I think he might like to be treated very nicely Christmas Night do whatever he wanted to do, what do you say to that?" She blinked trying to decipher if I had a hidden meaning there, deciding I didn't, went on,

"Well then this Santa's elf would be at his disposal all night kind sir as long as it didn't cost the price of a house" I looked at the prices in the window knew I could get whatever then.

"You my sexy Elf have a deal, but know this Santa will buy his darling more than just this and no sass or a certain elf will have a very jolly red bottom Christmas afternoon" Blushing she met me eye to eye "I agree Santa BUT know this jolly one, (I almost barked out a laugh then) I will buy Santa's gifts of MY choosing too no sass from him either or he will have a very sad Christmas as I will sleep in the guest room for one week if he does" with that she walked to meet the others who were laughing themselves silly near the outer doors.

I walked to them winked at them grabbed her hand leading her to the truck. I love this little brat so much was all I could think. Jasper was laughing so hard he had to stop walking to catch his breath. Stinker she is a little stinker.

PPOV:

My heavens that was the best debate ever! He has met his match. She will be good for us we tend to get stuck in our ruts but no more. Jasper and I were just about to bet on whether she made to the truck before he spanked her in the mall. But she turned the tables on him for sure. I love her I really do.

JPOV: Ha Ha I never in my life thought Edward would get a mate who could match him like that. What a hoot. Our family is complete now.

BPOV:

I could see he was going to "paddle" me here in the mall his face was crinkling up a sure sign. But then I just started sparing with him, no idea why it just came out of my mouth. He was so shocked he went right along. He needs to remember he is young not ancient he needs to lighten up a little. Golly that was so fun but I was scared to death too. But seriously he has spent over $1000 not counting our rings which were more than that tonight he doesn't need to spend another $300.

"Just because I see something I like on the way out. They would be nice at Christmas in fact it would be the nicest gift I ever got. My dad if you call him that the jerk, never got me anything but a doll or gave me $30.00 the day before, now I know why he always worked Christmas Day then went to the Res. After I was 8 he left me home alone every holiday. No gifts just cash left open on the table. I made my own dinner usually just cereal as he wouldn't buy food but the on the 1st of the month".

I looked around they were all looking at me only one in truck was me in the middle of the back seat.

'What?"

'Is that true?" Alice said to me

"What Ali?"

'What you just said about your dad and holidays"

'Gads did I say that out loud?"

'Yes you did darling" Edward tells me as he gets in next to me Charlotte on my other side. Peter is looking at me from the driver's seat.

"Oh OK yes it is I was thinking it remembering sorry you didn't need to know that family"

'We sure as hell did" Jasper snapped. Edward put his arms around me

"Baby you will never have a holiday like that again"

'Oh guys it's OK I'm fine"

"Nonsense" Peter said from the front seat as we drove home.

CPOV:

My poor sister golly I'm so upset she was treated like that. Edward will make her life so much better, all of us will. Alice is still stunned but I can tell. My Peter is also fuming. We'll make her life so happy she will forget those jerks ASAP. Edward squeezes my shoulder to say he agrees. Over her head I smile at him. She is snuggling into him sighing deeply. 'Santa" I whisper so he'll hear me "make her holiday special the night too" "I Intend too" with that we drive in silence. She is asleep in minutes. Alice then softly asks to help get tomorrow's wedding going.

We agree nothing over the top but maybe dancing afterward, with a supper for her plus pictures, of course for her memories.

"If you get her tanzanite for Christmas let us get her something else so she has nice jewelry for going out and traveling. She needs luggage we'll get her stuff she needs but doesn't know it yet".

We all agree to that idea, I add we should also she what she likes, books is a given the way she lit up seeing Edwards books; but maybe music or a craft. Edward tells us okay but nothing over the top, she bolts at the mere thought of such stuff. Time will teach her she can have better things but for now let's do semi precious stones, really good luggage but not the jet set stuff Ali. "I agree Edward" Peter says she needs a laptop maybe an e-reader which we all agree on. Arriving home we tell him to take her upstairs we'll bring the bags.


End file.
